


The One That Didn't Get Away

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, Writer!Derek, fbi agent!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles comes home to help on a case that his father needs help with. He just doesn't expect to see his old flame there, on the other side of the table as a suspect in a string of gruesome murders.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 13
Kudos: 345





	The One That Didn't Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything,  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on back in his hometown, but he was more than willing to head there to figure that shit out. The case had crossed the desk of his Unit Chief a day before, but another case that needed the team was happening in a much larger city.

"You sure about this, Stilinski? That the local guy will back you up?" his boss asked. He looked at the paperwork sent in by Deputy Parrish. "I don't like sending my guys in alone anywhere."

"Sir, I'll be fine, and I can say with certainty that the Sheriff's department in Beacon County will give me all of the support that I need."

"I know that some guys don't like to share, and the Deputy who sent this in doesn't actually mention his Sheriff at all."

Stiles tried not to laugh. It would make his boss frown, and he did that enough. "Sir, I can promise you that Sheriff Stilinski will do what I want."

"Sheriff...this is your home town area?" Stiles' boss looked at the paperwork again, seeing the way that things were evaded. "Whoever wrote this up is a genius. So you are approved to head back. You okay to stay with your Pops?"

"Yeah. I've already texted him, and he's sending a Deputy to pick me up at the small airport I can fly into from LA. I can stay with him. I think he'd like that. Call if you need anything with this new case."

"I will, but I think we'll be fine. How about you just worry about your case."

Stiles nodded and grabbed up the files that they had been sent. He had a commercial flight to get ready for. Stiles gave his boss a wave and then headed down into the bullpen to grab the last of the things that he needed, which included his paperwork for carrying a gun onto the flight in his carry-on. He wasn't taking a huge bag with him. He could get away with no dressing in suits, but he did want to have nicer clothes with him. He had those already packed in his go-bag. He just needed his work messenger bag, and he would be ready. The bag held his laptop in it, and he slipped his files into it next. He grabbed the paperwork that he was going to be mailing back to Beacon Hills for his house. There was a position that was going to be opening up in Beacon County for an FBI liaison with an up in gang-related and drug-related issues, and Stiles was set to take it over. He loved the BAU, but he wanted to go home. His boss was sad to see him go, but he understood. Stiles had fought like tooth and nail to get where he was, and he was more than happy with what he had done over the years. Stiles has six months left in the BAU, and then he would be moving back to Beacon Hills to train under the guy who worked the position. When he was trained enough, the guy would finally retire to his fishing pond, and the worst thing in his day was a rainy one where the fish didn't bite.

* * *

Stiles stepped out of the car that Parrish was driving and looked around. He had his FBI shades on as Parrish called them. There were only a few guys left on the force under his father that knew who he was. The rest were all new. Stiles wanted to make sure that he gave the right impression. He had got into his not wrinkled clothes he had worn on the plane and had got his gun on his hip as well as his badge at the restaurant that Parrish had stopped at to get them breakfast. With the three hour layover, Stiles hadn't arrived until late as hell in LA, so he had stayed the night there, and Parrish had picked him up that morning, way before ordinary people were awake.

"The guys aren't happy about calling in the FBI, especially the BAU."

"Most of these guys have never worked with the BAU, why do they not like it?" Stiles asked. He looked at where he could see a few guys looking out the window.

"They think it will hurt your father's chances of getting elected again."

"Leaving this to acquire more bodies is what is going to make that happen. It's better to be proactive. Let me handle this. I want to see how they treat me. Where's Dad?"

"Getting coffee for everyone. He needed out of the office, according to his text. The tension of your arrival was making the deputies go crazy."

Stiles left his things in the cruiser that Parrish had picked him up in. He was going to be using Roscoe to get around. The Jeep had been sitting in a garage where his father worked on restoring the engine again in preparation for Stiles coming home. Stiles had been sending off the money that his father asked for to get new parts, including a new engine. Stiles loves the Jeep too much to ever get rid of it. Even if it might be cheaper.

The Deputies all went silent when he came into the station. He saw the two other guys that he knew as they smirked from the back of the room.

"So you are the big damned hero FBI guy who is going to catch this killer we got?" one of them asked.

Stiles knew precisely who that was. He just wasn't sure if the guy was a Firefly watcher or not. "Well, it seems that I got here just in the nick of time."

The man choked a little on air, and that told Stiles that he was a Firefly fan.

"I'm not here to step on toes. The arrest will be yours. The credit yours. I'm here to help you see things you might not be seeing."

"What did you do to piss off your boss that they sent you alone?"

"I asked you to come. There is a spree killer who has claimed seven so far, and when this came across, I said I could help more here. They are all able to help if I need it, but I think you guys will support me just fine, won't you?" Stiles looked at each of them before he took his glasses off. It was a little assholish to have them on inside of the station, but he kind of liked it.

"Parrish, this kid's green around the gills," Wilcox yelled from the back of the room.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and resisted flipping him off. The smirk on his and Roberts face said that he knew what Stiles was resisting doing.

The doors opened behind Stiles, and he didn't turn around. A cup was held in front of his face, and Stiles took it. He took a sip and found that it was a chai tea latter. "Thanks, Daddio."

"Stiles," Noah said.

Stiles got to watch all of the deputies who didn't know who he was collectively lose their minds while trying not to show the Sheriff that they weren't. It was kind of great. He looked at Wilcox, and this time did flip him off. Roberts lost it and nearly fell off of the desk he was sitting at.

"Guys, this is my son, Stiles. Please welcome him with open arms. I don't know what to know what you said to him when you didn't think he was my son. The slate is wiped clean. However, if you keep on giving him shit, you will have the worst jobs for the next quarter. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" all of the deputies except for Parrish, Wilcox, and Roberts said.

"Wilcox, get him up to speed on what we found out over the last day. He's been on flights and sleeping since then. Are you good to go, son?" Noah asked.

"Yup. I have my tea, and Parrish has my things."

"Yeah, I'll move them to Roscoe in a little bit. We brought the Jeep here. That way, you can do what you need to do with it."

"Cool. Lead on Macduff, let's see what's shaking with this case."

The deputies who didn't know him looked at him with a little horror in their eyes. Eh, they would get used to him at some point.

* * *

The case was all over the place, but the one big thing that Stiles got out of it was that whoever was killing was crazy in some fashion. He was pretty sure they were trying to use weird science to do something weird as hell. Nothing was based on real science at all, but almost like it was supernatural in origin. Stiles flipped through the detailed reports from the local ME, and he knew that this person needed a lot of help. He wasn't even sure they would be considered of sound mind enough to stand trial. They were probably going to an asylum of some kind for the rest of their lives. He was okay with that. Unlike a lot of law enforcement, he didn't see that as them escaping justice. They were sick, they needed help.

Stiles was stretched out on his childhood bed, reading over the files. He wasn't set to go in for two more hours. The crime scene last night had meant staying until the late hours. Stiles might not actually answer his father in terms of his working schedule, but he wasn't going to refuse to do an order. It wasn't like he knew that Stiles was having trouble sleeping. Stiles could work just as well here on his personal notes as he could at the station.

The ringing of his phone startled Stiles so much that he nearly fell off of the bed. He looked at the phone to see it was his father calling from his cell phone. He frowned.

"Stilinski." Stiles was pretty sure this was a work call.

"I can tell by your voice you've been up a while. Two of my deputies have arrested a man. I think that you need to come back here and deal with it."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because the idiots have focused on one single aspect of the profile that you wrote up. The dead family side instead of the whole rest of it. I'm at the house, making sure that nothing is destroyed."

"Fucking hell." Stiles sat up and rubbed at his face. He looked at the suit that he had hanging up. He had brought one and had the dry cleaners get the wrinkles out after it had been rolled up in his bag. He was more than happy to wear it to piss off the deputies. Hauling in people who had suffered loss and would love to have their family back was one part of the profile that Stiles had hated to include for just that reason. "I just need to get dressed, and I'll be down. Have someone get me a latte. Strong and sweet."

"Sure thing, Son." Noah hung up the phone.

Getting dressed and getting down to the station didn't take all that long. Beacon Hills and Beacon City police were more than happy to hand over the investigation to the Sheriff's department as soon as the bodies had started to show up in outlying areas. And his father had been more than happy to have Stiles' help.

Wilcox was outside with a cup of coffee in each hand, and as Stiles got to him, he held out one. "Caramel macchiato with two extra shots."

"I can't believe you remember."

"I remember your high school years well, Stiles. Look. A lot of these guys weren't here for it. They don't know, and they are making assumptions. There is only one way that this is going to end without our victim's uncle suing us, and that's you."

"Oh, fucking hell. They arrested Derek?" Stiles asked. He took a drink of his coffee and found that it was perfect. Today was going to go to hell.

"Yup, and he invoked right after they read him his rights. Peter's already been called in. Look, it's been kept a little quiet that you are the agent who came in. I don't think either of them knows. I know you've not seen him since that summer. Just...don't be an asshole."

"Hey, I wasn't the asshole. He was, but I can be an adult."

The summer between Junior and Senior years of college, he thought he was in a relationship with Derek, only to figure out that he was just having a good time with him. When Stiles had gone back to college, Derek had ghosted him.

"Look, he's got issues a mile wide after the wreck that killed his parents and Laura, but he and Peter stepped up and raised two damned good kids in Cora and Spencer. I'll turn in my badge and gun if Derek did this."

Wilcox nodded his head and waved for Stiles to go inside. Stiles saw that Roberts was standing in the corner, looking at the feed for the interrogation room where the two deputies were trying to soften up Derek. Stiles walked over to him and watched with him. Derek was looking to the side of them.

"That's fucking funny," Stiles said.

"What?" Roberts asked.

"He's thinking up a story of some kind, and those two guys are probably going to be facing a horrible death very early."

"How do you know?" Wilcox asked.

"That's his plotline thinking face. I should go and save them." Stiles grabbed the cup on the table that had Hale written on it. It was just one part of the buttering up that Stiles was going to try and do so that Peter didn't screw up his father's life.

Stiles pressed the button to listen in since the camera inside didn't take in sound. He watched Derek's face as he turned to look in the mirror-like he knew that Stiles was there. Derek looked just as good as he had before. Hot as fucking hell and worth the sleepless night.

"Look, it's going to go easier with the Feeb that's here if you speak up now. You know how those agent type guys are. They only care about closing cases, not about catching the right bad guy."

Derek laughed. Then he leered at the glass. Yeah, he knew it was Stiles who was the agent, which meant that these two idiots scare tactics weren't going to work. Stiles drained his coffee and walked to the door and opened it.

"Any chance you'll call off your bloodhound?" Stiles asked.

Derek just smirked at him. Stiles sighed and walked over to set the cup down on the table. He turned it so that his name was visible.

"I didn't get this. Wilcox or Roberts, hell maybe Parrish did. So I hope they got it right. If not, well, don't yell at me."

"Agent Stilinski," the first deputy said.

Stiles had been calling them cannon fodder one and two in his head as he was pretty sure they were going to get themselves killed on the job trying to be better than they were. There was a reason why his father didn't usually let them work cases like this.

"I'm profoundly sorry that they arrested you in this. Have you had fun searching his house?" Stiles asked.

"They aren't finding anything."

"Nope. And don't worry, Agent Stilinski, I did give them permission to search as long as they destroyed nothing. I got that in writing before allowing it. So we shall see what's going on there." Derek sounded just as smug as he used to be.

The sound of yelling coming closer had Stiles turning so that his side was to the door and not his back as Peter Hale entered the room with Cora on his heels. Great, two members of Hale, Hale, and Martin were there. He really hoped that Lydia was not out there in the bullpen.

"You are a fucking idiot," Peter said as he stepped up to Stiles, then he seemed to take in who he was and looked at the two deputies. "I'm sorry. I take that back, Stiles. You work with idiots."

"He's free to go, Peter. Do be a kind soul for once in your life and not sue."

"Lydia is at his house to make sure that nothing was disturbed more than dusting for prints and checking for fluids, it all depends on that. What exactly were the criteria of the profile that sent them after Derek?"

"You really don't want me to answer that. Clear the room." Stiles looked at the two deputies. "Also, make sure to go see my father before the end of your shift, please." Stiles looked at Cora. "Make sure the speaker is off."

Cora popped out of the room and then back in, pulling the door shut. Stiles waved for them to sit down. He took the seat diagonal to Derek, allowing Cora and Peter to sit beside and directly across from him.

"Other than age, which is always a fucking wide pool that I wouldn't use it unless I had to. Other than that, he fit the single section of having a dead family. Which believe me, I fit those two same criteria. They narrowed in on him for that. The rest of the profile was very pointedly not in Derek's wheelhouse. My father called me as soon as he got the word that someone had been arrested. He's at the house, making sure nothing is out of place. I'm kind of glad that Lydia is there and not here."

"Thank you," Derek said.

"You are welcome, Mister Hale. I would say this is an aberration, but we both know that's wrong. They want to solve this and stop looking like idiots to the public, and that means that even good people make stupid mistakes. Did they print you?"

"No. They know my prints are already in the system."

Stiles snorted and chuckled at that. Which made Peter and Cora look at both of them with weird looks.

"I was arrested for public indecency a few years back. Printed and my prints added to the system, but since we were in the woods, alone, the Sheriff let my partner and me off with a warning, after a few hours sitting in a jail cell that is."

"Why wasn't your partner printed?"

"Oh, I was. I was printed years before that. Dad printed me when I turned eighteen so that he would know if I had done shit."

"You two..." Cora looked at Derek with a strange look on her face. There was something complicated going on between them with a few looks and a lot of Hale Eyebrow Language. Peter, though was looking at Stiles, and he tried to ignore it. Peter knew he was handsome and he knew that he could have his pick of people in town. He had never settled down, and Stiles had to wonder why that was.

"I'll leave you guys to this. As I said, Mister Hale, you are free to go with the Sheriff's apology." Stiles stood up and made for the door before he started to think about things that were better left, not thought about.

The team that had been going over the house was back, and Stiles was glad that meant that the old Hale house was still standing.

The rest of the day moved quickly, with the ME getting back on the body parts found. It was the newest body found, so they were able to figure out a better timeline of death and what was actually taken by the killer instead of wild animals having found parts and ate them. That was the part that was giving them the most grief about the case.

Stiles rubbed at his eyes, and he heard the door open up to the office he was given to work in. He figured it was his father trying to get him to go home, but he wasn't going to. He dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes. He had sent everything to his team to get a second look at a few things. He was nearly done with the new geographic profile with the newest dump location and abduction site.

Hands settled on his shoulder, starting to rub, and that was when he knew it wasn't his father. He opened his eyes to see it was Derek. He didn't jerk away because what Derek was doing felt good. Derek's hands were still magic. He had been working on a few assignments for his summer online course while his fling with Derek happened, and he remembered Derek rubbing his shoulders when he was too tense. He really shouldn't be allowing this, but fuck it was helping.

"Don't think this will work like it used to."

"I have no thoughts on that at all. Your father was griping to the waitress at the diner where he and a few guys went after their shift was over that you are running yourself down."

"And you thought that you were the one to do that when your thoughts were not on that at all?" Stiles asked.

"I remembered you liked this, and it didn't always lead to that." Derek was smiling at him. He tugged on his shoulders, and Stiles let Derek pull him up and direct him over to the couch.

Stiles was going to regret this, and he knew it. He shouldn't be doing a damn thing with this man. Derek had hurt him once before, and he shouldn't allow it to happen again. He had hoped that by the time that he moved back, Derek would be gone. It seemed that his wish had not been granted.

Derek didn't dip below the henley that Stiles was wearing. He had dressed for warmth instead of fashion. Cases that involved treks in the woods were usually a lot laxer on clothing. The BAU got away with a more lax set of clothing anyway. Stiles only wore a suit when he wanted to make an impression, or he wanted to be an asshole.

"Now I'm in no conditioning to drive," Stiles said as his body was too relaxed for him to even want to move at all. His brain was half shut down.

"Good thing, I have the Camaro with me, huh?"

"I see. All an excuse for me to go home with you." Stiles leaned back and let Derek take his weight. He felt like he was still just as strong as he used to be. Stiles remembered Derek being able to hold him up against a wall and fuck him. The sex had been wonderful; the conversations afterward were just as great, though. Those thoughts soured his mood. He tried to sit up, but his body was just jelly. Derek moved them to where Stiles was at his side with his arm over Derek's shoulder. Then they were standing and moving.

Cannon fodder one and two looked at them with a glare. Parrish though stepped up.

"I see the Sheriff pulled out the big guns, did he?"

"You know it."

"So that'ss how he got out of a murder wrap," cannon fodder one said.

Derek stiffened beside him.

"No, you fuck nut!" Parrish nearly yelled as the doors shut behind them.

Derek escorted Stiles to the Camaro and helped him down into it. Stiles wasn't sure he was going to be awake by the time that they got him to his father's house. Stiles leaned forward and popped open the glove compartment. It used to be filled with condoms, lube, and mints. Derek's stash for when they were frisky on the go. It had been like that the first time that Stiles had ever got into the dash, and he still wanted to kick himself for not recognizing that those things had been in there before him, not put in there for him.

Stiles shut it as Derek opened his door. The glove box might be empty of sex items, but that didn't mean a damned thing. Stiles laid his head on the window as Derek started the Camaro. There was silence as they made their way through the streets of Beacon Hills.

Derek slammed on the breaks, mom arming Stiles when he didn't get himself braced. Stiles jerked his eyes open and looked at what made Derek stop. Stiles pulled his cell phone out. Adrenaline filled him as he looked at the woman who was covered in blood. Derek didn't open his door, but he did keep his hand on the gear shift to throw it into reverse.

Stiles dialed the direct line to dispatch.

"Agent Stilinski with a woman covered in blood who looks like she ran out of the woods. I'm with Derek Hale, and we are going to approach. Send a bus and whoever else you can to mile marker thirteen around the Preserve."

"You got it, Stiles. I'll call your father as well. Just don't do anything stupid."

"You got it." Stiles looked at Derek. "Still good on your training?"

"Yeah, did a refresher course last summer."

Derek had worked as an EMT for a few years while writing. Now that his books did well, he didn't have to, but last Stiles knew from Parrish, he kept up the training for accidents and emergencies. He had even delivered a set of twins when the mother went into labor on the roadside, and the ambulance hadn't made it in time. Stiles had laughed his ass off at that. Derek made sure he was safe during sex, even with other guys. And the thought of him delivering kids made a funny story.

"I'll cover you."

The woman was still just standing there in the middle of the road. She had to be in shock if she was a victim or playing with them if she was the UnSub. While Stiles had profiled it was a he, he always made sure the cops never narrowed down to just that. The Beacon Hills Police Department had been briefed on everything since the last three victims had been inside of its city limits, despite the bodies being dumped on the edges.

Stiles got out first, getting his gun up and aimed at the woman before he motioned that Derek could get out. Derek did and followed along behind Stiles to the woman. Stiles could see the injuries, where it looked like she had been cut up some. One arm was hanging down limp and useless. She could still be the UnSub, just having been the victim of an attack by her victim.

"Ma'am, where are you injured?" Derek asked. Stiles was looking around everywhere for where the UnSub might come from while also making sure that the woman didn't attack Derek.

Stiles barely listened as Derek got the woman to come towards him, putting the Camaro's hood at their back while Stiles was in front of them. After a few minutes, the woman was finally answering Derek with sentences that made sense. Stiles relaxed some but not all the way.

Just as he was about to scan the area, Stiles heard crashing from the trees. A man came running out with a large knife in one hand. He was wearing clothes that even Stiles could see the blood spray on from where he was barely in the line of the Camaro's headlights.

Sirens came from both sides of Stiless as he held the gun on the man who was looking like he was about to run back into the woods. He looked at Stiles before grinning and rushing at him.

"STOP!" Stiles yelled. "I'm an FBI agent, and I will fire upon you if you don't stop."

The man kept on coming, so Stiles fired at him, clipping his shoulder. The man just kept on coming, so Stiles took the few seconds he had to aim at the man's leg. He shot him right through the thigh, but still, he kept on coming. A few more shots rang out, and finally, he stumbled and dropped. Parrish was the first to make it to the UnSub, kicking away the knife, and only then did Stiles relax his gun arm. He had two people behind him that he had to protect, and until the knife was out of the man's hand, he couldn't stop.

"Clear," Parrish yelled.

Stiles listened as they radioed that it was safe for the ambulance to come up.

"You okay, Stiles?" Parrish asked.

"Yeah. Fuck, fatigue is setting in, though. Adrenaline crash."

"You've been busy the last few days, and you and I both know that crashes happen when the threat is gone. Why don't you find your father and give him a statement."

Stiles looked at where Derek was leading the victim to the EMTs who were waiting on her. He was glad that one was Boyd, who could restrain her if she went crazy in the ambulance's back.

"Stiles?" Noah called out as he rushed over. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and turned him around. Looking at him for injuries.

"He didn't touch me, Dad. I'm fine. Tired a fuck, but fine."

"Let's go sit, and I'll get your statement. Wilcox, get Hale's!" Noah yelled as he tugged Stiles with him.

* * *

Stiles groaned as he rolled over in bed. He felt the warmth of the sun on the sheets, and then the hand ghosting down his back. He had made a stupid as hell decision in the wake of closing out the case, and his boss put him on three days of downtime to relax and unwind. Since he was already somewhere that he didn't mind staying, it worked out well.

Derek's hand gripped his ass cheek before sliding around to his front. Stiles wanted to push back into him, start everything up again like they had done the night before, but now that he was awake, he knew that he had made a bad decision.

"Good morning," Derek breathed into the back of Stiles' neck before kissing across his shoulder. He nudged his hard cock into the crease of Stiles' cheeks and rocked into him. His other hand closed the distance to Stiles' cock, and it felt good. Stiles could feel his want to leave the bed to leave him. It knew it had to be close to noon with the way the sun was coming in.

"Good afternoon."

"Eh, we just woke up, that makes it the morning." Derek closed his hand around Stiles' cock, jacking him off a little.

Stiles' body was sore from the two rounds they had done the night before. The first with Stiles being held against Derek's bedroom door and fucked. It was just as good as Stiles remembered.

"Stay," Derek whispered.

"What?" Stiles tried to clear his lust fog from his brain.

"Stay here," Derek said louder this time. He didn't stop rocking into Stiles' body, and his hand didn't stop on his cock.

Stiles reached down and caught his hand, tugging it up. Stiles rolled onto his back so he could look Derek in the eye. Derek jerked his hand free and moved. Stiles thought he was leaving, but instead, he got between Stiles' legs and looked down at him. His eyes were a storm of emotions.

"Stay here, don't go back."

"Derek, I can't. I have to go back. I can't just quit."

"I never should have let you go without telling you last time, I never should have ignored you. I thought I could get you out of my head, but I couldn't. Then there you were in the fucking suit. I want to get to know you again, figure out if we are just as good as we used to be."

"Gah," Stiles said as he slammed his head down into the pillow. Derek started to kiss at his neck, biting a little at the places that always got him going. Stiles canted his hips and wrapped his legs around him, rocking up into him when Derek was motionless at the hip area. He gripped the back of Derek's head and pulled his head up to kiss him properly.

They rocked and rutted until they were both on the other side of orgasm. Derek collapsed down on the side of him, his head resting over Stiles' heart. They were both sweaty and sticky. Stiles wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. He wanted it. He really did. Someone to come home to, even if they weren't living together.

"Six months," Stiles said.

"What?"

"In six months, I transfer here to the liaison agent with the cases that are racking up in the out edges of the county. Dad knows about this. The guy is retiring, and I offered it up. He wanted to make sure that a replacement was found. So you have six months to woo my ass before I get back. Six months of Skype dates where we both eat crappy Chinese and watch movies together afterward. Six months of sexting and maybe some nookie over Skype. Maybe. Six months to prove that you mean this the way that you sound like it means, and then I might move in with you here instead of finding a house."

"You mean that?" Derek asked as he sat up.

"I do. I do mean it. I fell in love with you that summer Derek and I have to think that the parts that I fell in love with are still there. I want to."

"I want your address so I can send you gifts."

"Of course." Stiles pulled Derek down into a kiss again, and he ached to believe that he could have what he wanted so many years ago.

He had loved Derek once, and he was pretty sure he could do it again.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
